totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Norah
Norah is The Crazy One in Total Drama Teens. Biography Norah tends to scare many people, if not everyone. She is not the sanest person you'd ever meet. Some people think she's either total evil, misunderstood, or both. Total Drama Teens 'Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": '''Norah is shown as an insane person as she arrives to the camp. She assigned to the Killer Losers. She strangely comments about the 'Killer' in the team name, which make her teammates worry about her. She goes with Streeter, Marty, and Mischa to get firewood for her team. She tells them that she might've been raised by wolves. When the bear is chasing after their team, she suggests they sleep in the bushes to hide from the bear. Her team wins this round. '''Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": '''She somewhat scares Kat with her behavior. She seems to be holding up very well in the beginning of the Awake-A-Thon. She is the eleventh to fall asleep. Her team loses, and in the marshmallow elimination ceremony she is safe. '''Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": '''Norah takes a huge liking to Chef's food as she shovels it into her mouth. Norah has to dive off of the cliff for her team. She does and makes it in the target zone, scoring a point for her team. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''Norah has a feeling that the challenge this time was just made for her. She is chosen to be a hunter for her team, and is given the tranquilizer gun. Aubrey goes with her to hunt people down. She finds all of the Screaming Outcasts prey together, but Teagan and Phoebe run off after she shoots Jourdan when he gets in the way of Phoebe. Her team wins this challenge. ' Chapter #5: "Well This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.": ' Norah is shown eating Chef's food rapidly which surprises Aubrey. Norah works with Kat, Mischa, and Streeter for the dessert course for their team. Kat and her make the icing for their chocolate cake. She along with Kat, are disgusted by Mischa and Streeter's kissing. Since their cake was burnt, they didn't get a rate. Their team lost, but Norah was safe at the marshmallow elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #6: "That's Not A Real Talent!": '''Norah compliments the way Kat raves and watches her intensely. She does not participate in the talent show. Her team loses, but she receives a marshmallow in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #7: "This Running Is Going To Be The Death Of Me.": '''She is left to ride the sailboat to Boney Island with Mischa, and she scares Mischa along the way. Norah starts a fire for her team's S.O.S. signal and it is impressive. Her team gets sabotaged, but they still win the challenge. '''Chapter #8: "How Hard Can Building Things Possibly Be?": '''Norah builds the treehouse with Mischa for her team. The treehouse is too weak to hold people, so her team gets mad at her. Her team loses and she is almost eliminated, but receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #9: "It's Too Cold To Be Alive.": '''She tells a crazy story about she was once raised by polar bears for two years. She tries to drive the sled for her team but she is declined. Her team loses, she almost gets voted out, but she receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #10: "These Ropes and Heights Are Not A Good Mix.": '''She goes on the zip line with Darren and Anton and safely makes it. She leaps across the tightrope and wins a point for her team. She helps hold the mattress for her team. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #11: "Sports Are Not Your Forte.": '''At the beginning of the chapter, she jumps out of her cabin window. She does hardcore parkour for her team with Slater. She had him ride on her back and scares him, but wins for her team. Her team wins this challenge. '''Chapter #12: "Well I Used To Be The Hide and Seek Champion.": '''Norah runs off into the woods herself. She covers herself in mud and wears stick antlers. She shoots at other campers with arrows, giving away their hiding places. She is chased down by Chef and is shot third to last. She is eliminated in the ceremony because of her insanity and giving away their locations. '''Chapter #18: "I Should Have Gotten Eliminated Awhile Ago.": '''She is seen making crazy concoctions at the tiki bar. She tells us all she has been doing is making crazy drinks since she has gotten to Playa Des Losers. Norah even says that Alison is a bad person. She votes for Anton to win. '''Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win A Billion Dollars?": '''Norah roots for Phoebe in the final challenge. She is still invited to Anton's afterparty. Trivia *The Total Drama Teens fourth chapter's title, '("Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know") '''was a quote from Norah in that chapter. Category:Total Drama Teens